The Most Strangest and Mysterious Duo Ever Discovered
by Aryll-nya
Summary: Seriously, If only if she hadn't accepted this mission, but at least she wasn't alone. Genma and Akiko were arriving back from a infiltration mission, when they suddenly awaken to a strange new world with a new body they really didn't want. How will both contain their secret, or worse, how can they protect their new friends if they can't even use their Chakra?
1. Chapter 1

If only she didn't accept this dang mission, if only she didn't come along, then maybe she wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Tiny. Her hands were _TINY_! Swiveling her head around her form in panic, the blond woman, er..now child searched for her team, but she only found herself alone, alone in a densely wooded area with no idea where she landed. Sweat rolling down her forehead, the chunin groaned loud and clear, clawing and ruffling her hair in a messy nest.

All of a sudden, nearby bushes shuffled, she froze and snuck a peak in the corner of her eyes, the bushes kept rattling, then out popped Genma. Great. Well at least one team member was found. But wait, he looked a little small, too small, infact, he was the size of a _child_, a mere academy kid. He was looking around, hastily rushing through branches and moving snaring leaves when he finally made eye contact with her. Hazel eyes widening way larger than a deluxe sized ramen bowl, while his shoulders relaxing at the same time (?), Genma rolled his senbon with his teeth and finally plopped out of the greenery.

"Aki.."

"Genma?!"

"What happened to you?" They spoke at the same time.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Akiko huffed, crossing her oversized sleeves over her oversized flak jacket chest, she closed her eyes hard and tried to think of any moment that would show how they ended up here, but everything was proven useless. Opening her deep aqua orbs, she pointed to him and narrowed her eyes upon his small form.

"And where's everyone else? We're practically kids now! Argh! I knew coming in this mission was a bad idea!" Slapping a hand to her forehead, the blond beauty growled as Genma looked around the area in his oversized clothes.

"Calm down, we should at least check if we're near Konoha in any way."

"Ah! Your right.."

She wasn't much of a sensor, but she could at least check the area and find out where they were, though..spreading out her chakra, she realized very quickly that they weren't anywhere near home. No. They were far from it. Eyes widening in shock, Akiko opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her lips were bobbing like a fish out of water and she gave the brunette beside her a horrified look.

"What is it?"

"Were- we're not home." She gasped out.

"What?" Narrowing his eyes, he spread out his own and attempted to seek that familiar sense, but it wasn't there. He couldn't locate it.

_This is worse than we thought._

They both looked at each other, and they both knew. They were screwed.

"What do we do now..?" The blond chunin questioned, eyes roaming the forest for an escape route.

"We'll have to find a way out first, and along the way, maybe we can find the others."

Nodding, the Yamanaka stood with the senbon user and the two trekked through the roots and bushes, the everlong ivy's grabbed at their feet as the sharp thorns of different branches snared at their cloths, finally reaching a fence, they pushed their way through until they found themselves in a strange place.

"What..the heck.." she whispered, blue eyes wide and full of shock. She had never seen a village this large. Tall gray towers and machinery gliding around dark concrete, a whole group of people in strange cloths crossing a street with strange lines and lights.

It was so strange..

"Where are we?" Genma questioned, bunching up his large outfit in his hands and hopping over, she would've laughed if it wasn't for the situation they were in.

"I don't know.." Shaking her head, the blond peered around the world closer, and noticed a few similar things around the area. Scattered around the different roads were a few utility poles, and just hearing the people talk, she realized that they spoke the same language as them.

"We better disguise ourselves if we don't want people to question us." The senbon user murmured, his stick flicking up and down as he grinded his teeth onto the metal. Akiko nodded and the two scampered back into the woods, using a simple transformation technique, the two morphed into into their older forms.

"I think it would be best if we wear the same style of clothes other are wearing around here, I have a feeling our uniforms would attract unwanted attention." She reasoned, biting her thumb and making a couple of seals, "Ninpo•Kuchiyose! Special Cat kingdom guard, Nana!"

Slamming her hand onto the earth, a black seal appeared, thus creating a loud puff of smoke with the appearance of a pale ginger tabby adorned with a Konoha headband around its neck.

"It's been a while, Aki-chan.." A silky voice resonated from the cat as it spoke elegantly.

"It has, hasn't it..Anyways, I need you to gather some intel for us, I know this sounds really silly... but I really need you to get a fashion magazine for us.." Akiko mumbled the last bit. Cocking her head to the side, the pale tabby blinked in confusion as Genma chuckled behind it.

"Right now, were in a rather difficult predicament, we need you to see what everyone else is wearing, that way we don't stick out like a sore thumb." Whiskers twitching with curiosity, it's gleaming golden orbs gazed right back at the special jounin before purring in amusement.

"I see..judging from the chakra the two of you have, everything else around us is quite weak.." raising her tail in the air, the feline arched it's back in a long stretch, before closing her eyes and wiggling her pink nose, "It really does lack the chakra forms in the Elemental Nations.."

Opening her slits, the ninja cat blinked at the duo and nodded, before dashing through the underbrush and disappearing from sight.

"Do you think they'll accept Ryo?" Akiko asked, staring at her money pouch worriedly while the brunette beside her rolled the metal stick between his lips before biting onto it softly.

"Who knows..but in this case, probably not."

Several minutes passes by, and the two have long since disbanded from their disguise, resting beneath a shade of a large tree. Playing around with the grass, Akiko sighed before discarding the pieces onto the greenery.

"She's taking a long time...I hope no one caught her"

"Right, how weird would it be to find a cat wearing a headband around its neck and stealing a fashion magazine." Brushing a hand into his locks, Genma smirked before laying down, "I'm sure she's fine..Nana's one of your top kitties right?"

"Still.." Biting her bottom lip, the blond felt the cool spring air brush her hair out of her face while the senbon enthusiast smacked on his metal toothpick.

"Hey." He called, sitting up and placing a large- or rather small hand onto her dainty shoulders, and turned her face toward his direction, "Stop worrying, the only thing we should be panicking about is out lost comrades, their probably the ones in a worst situation, who knows where they landed."

Sending the man- er child a soft smile, the blond beauty brushed some lemon colored strands behind her ears and leaned back against the bark of the tree.

"We should start looking for them when Nana gets back." Her deep aqua eyes sparkled with determination, lifting her soft plump lips in a grin. Letting out a happy sigh, Genma smiled at Akiko with adoration, and patted her head lovingly before closing his eyes for a quick nap.

She touched her head in surprise and glowered at him while clicking her tongue. This guy has been getting a bit too touchy for her own comfort, now that she thought about it, this dude had been hanging around her for quite some time now, always by her side on his free days.

_Is that why he chose me for this dang mission_? Pouting, she turned back in the direction Nana disappeared off to and noticed the sky darkening to a pink and reddish hue.

"It's getting dark real fast.." She hummed as Genma responded with a grunt, before opening his hazel orbs and shooting them in the direction of shuffling bushes and rustling leaves.

"I'm back."

"Nana!"

"Welcome back..did you find the magazine?"

Placing the paper book onto the grassy floor, the pale tabby mewled before bounding over and settling right between the duo. Opening the book, the first thing Akiko saw as a beautiful woman on the first page, she was posing in a really sexy manner and was wearing a really tight black dress, which hugged her curves and showed off her legs and cleavage. Just staring at the model really made Akiko feel really insecure, and the freaking brunette beside her wasn't helping at all with his dang whistling after seeing the model.

"She's hot~"

"Yeah yeah." Skimming through more pages, she finally came across an image of a slender girl with a really cute pale blouse and blue jeans with white shoes, humming with satisfaction, Akiko placed the book back down and stood up, performing a simple Henge no Jutsu, and poofed into her older form wearing said clothing. Twirling around, she stood in front of Genma and grinned.

"So? How is it?" She asked excitedly, one feet taping onto the grassy floor as the brunette feasted his eyes upon her form.

Gazing up and down, the Shiranui cupped a hand to his chin and smirked.

_Damn, was she cute_.

"Not bad." Scanning the pages himself, the senbon between his lips rolled with his teeth as he found a handsome man wearing a black dress shirt and pants, with a white tie held between his hands. Smirking, he placed his hand together and morphed back into his adult form, only was he wearing the man's clothes.

"Hm, these type of clothes aren't too bad." Standing, the male ruffled his long hair, and picked up the magazine.

Akiko could never say this out loud, but Genma looked _hot_, just having a loose collar and tie with rolled sleeves only added to the flames. Feeling eyes on him, the male gave the blond a teasing smirk before taking a few steps closer to her body.

"I'm pretty hot, aren't I?" leaning down a few inches, milky hazel met deep sea blue as Akiko scoffed and crossed her slender arms over her plump breasts.

"Who says?"

"Me."

Laughing, she paced out of the woods and stopped a few moments glancing back at Nana, "Thank you Nana, You can go back now."

Nodding her head, the ginger feline poofed back to her world and the two trekked back out of the woods into the starry skyed city, ready to face the strange world they've fallen into.

**Thank you for reading chapter one of this crossover. Really Genma doesn't have enough stories for his awesomeness and i decided to bring this idea to life after it clung onto my head lol.**

**I haven't watched detective conan for a looooooooooong while, so things might get a little strange.**

**Criticism and advice are welcome, I want to get better as soon as possible. I hope no one minds the little shipping I've placed upon this story, so yea. Besides, Genma's just too cool and don't worry, Akiko isn't a mary-sue or any cringe of the sorts, I'd made sure of that. **

**Once again, thank you for reading, really I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR MY FIRST CROSSOVER! **

**~Aryll**


	2. Chapter 2

The night was young, the stars twinkled and the roads were lit with passing cars and illuminating buildings. Two beings were seen crossing the intersection as a blue light emitted from a pole.

"I feel really dumb right now.." a voice whispered through the night, breaking the silence.

"Why do you say that?" A brown haired man spoke, a long stick poking out of his mouth.

"This could be a gen-jutsu for all we know and we could be playing right along with it!" A blond woman hissed, smacking her face in shame. The man twitched the stick in his mouth and smirked at her.

"Don't worry, I already checked." He pulled the senbon out of his mouth and repositioned it in another direction.

"Eh?" She gasped, blue eyes wide, "when?" She questioned, hands on her hips as he turned and stared at the woman with amusement.

"It was when you were asking Nana about this world, I decided to do it instead since you seemed too distracted to check yourself.." he teased, narrowing his hazel orbs at her as she laughed awkwardly in embarrassment.

"Sorry..that was my mistake.." She fidgeted with her blond locks as the man placed his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine." He sighed, rolling the senbon between his lips as the two crossed an empty road to a sleepy neighborhood.

"Where do you think were at?" Akiko asked, brushing her long blond locks out of her face as they strolled along the streets. Genma peered at the beauty and shrugged, looking around the fancy houses and parked machinery on the concrete.

"Who knows.." he mused, switching his senbon to another corner, " we could be anywhere for all we know..for now, let's just focus on trying to find everyone else."

She nodded as they continued down the silent street, staring at the unrecognizable buildings and metal blocks zooming past.

"I think we need something to sense them out, none of us are sensors after all.." she mumbled, grabbing the male's arm and dragging him to a conspicuous area, biting her thumb and summoning a fluffy black and white cat sitting lazily on its bum.

"What do you need Aki?" He murmured, blinking up at her in trust as she did the same.

"Can you track Toru and Ryo-ryo? It seems we got separated during a mission." She answered as the fluffy tom twitched his whiskers and nodded, standing, he raised his tail and and bent his ears with the wind, his whiskers becoming like stiff antennas, and opened his green slits again.

"There not here, or in whatever place we're at right now." He spoke calmly, his eyes moving about the scenery as Akiko and Genma nodded.

"Thanks Lucky, you can go back now.." she sighed as the cat looked up at her solemnly, and purred against her calves in a soothing manner.

"Don't stress it out," Lucky mewled, he then looked up at the chewing senbon man, and narrowed his glowing orbs at him, "hey, while your here, you better protect her." He growled as Genma smirked, and rolled the metal toothpick between his teeth.

"You can count on me kitty~"

Nodding, he poofed away as the blond woman sighed, rubbing her forehead as the brunette watched, slightly smiling and patted her head affectionately, "don't worry, we'll be fine here, besides, we'll find a way out."

"I hope so, I don't want to stay here any longer then you do.." she whispered, blinking her deep aqua orbs upon his own milky hazel ones, and stepped away from him, "Anyways, we should find a lot of information about this place if were going to say here for a while." She informed, walking out of the alley way as he followed suit.

He grunted in response as they padded down the cemented hill, "we should probably find a place to sleep, I don't like the idea of sleeping in the streets of this unknown place.."

"Your right..they probably won't even accept any Ryō." She replied back, twirling her golden locks around her fingers, "Then we should probably find a job to earn some of their currency."

"Where?" He said, ruffling his brown locks and giving the blond woman a look, "we don't even know how to get around this place."

"Then when it's morning we can look around!"

"Have you already forgotten that we've got nowhere to stay?"

She bit the bottom of her lip and sighed into her facepalm, Genma chuckled and rolled the metal senbon between his teeth and smirked, "well we can always sleep in the trees ya know~?"

"We'll fall off way before we even get some shuteye!" She hissed, pouting and looking around, before landing her eyes on top of a tall building, "how about that?"

Turning his head, he looked at Akiko's pointed direction and squinted his eyes in confusion, "that one? What about it?"

"Let's go."

"Hey-wait!"

Before he knew it, they leaped their way across roof after roof, reaching the top of the long glassy grey building and landing onto the flat top. Sighing, the special jounin looked around, before spotting the Yamanaka sitting under a small part of the roofs little entrance.

"Here, let's just sleep here and find out about this place in the morning!" She grinned, leaning against the wall and breathing in the nightly air, grinning back, the male waltzed his way over and sat next to her, settling right on top of her, with his head resting on top of her own as he sagged against her, and Akiko glared at the man, pushing him off her body.

"What do you think your doing? Sleep somewhere else, not on me!" She hissed, seething at him as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger, while he sat back up, smirking like the tease he was.

"Trying to sleep? Seriously, you need to loosen up.." he sighed, taking the metal out of his mouth and pocketing it who knows where, while lying on the cold hard ground, "whatever, goodnight~"

"Goodnight.."she murmured back, curling against the wall and attempting to get some good sleep, but it was difficult, she felt really uncomfortable, the cold hard ground was already making her butt sore, and the wall she leaned against was bumpy with cement, the blond woman couldn't help but wonder how on earth Genma could even freaking sleep on this.

"Can't sleep?"

"Eh? Your awake?"

"Been for a while…" he yawned, sitting backup and setting a cheek in one hand while the other brushed his long bangs away, "uncomfortable?" He questioned, giving her a lazy look as she hugged herself stiffly, nodding silently as he shifted toward her, bringing his left arm around her body, making her lean against him while she gave him an annoyed look.

"What are-"

"Lean against me…"

"Huh?"

"Just do it." He mumbled and pressed her against his warm hard and soft body, completely engulfing her in his scent that she really didn't want to breath in, but had no choice since oxygen was a dire need for her body, "it's pretty cold tonight...also, what kind of man would I be if I didn't let you sleep comfortably."

Exhaling breathlessly, she closed her eyes and semi-consciously snuggled against him, whispering a small goodnight while blushing and inwardly cursing the man, she rested her body as the soft summer wind brushed against the two in the dark night. The brunette however, closed his eyes and attempted to gain some shuteye, but his pounding heart and light pink face made it hard for him.

Flushing against the cool air, he circled his arms around her and leaned against the bumpy wall, breathlessly inhaling a quakey breath, and fell asleep with the sparkling stars which enriched the sky with it's shattering galaxy and spreading colors.

_What a weird day.. _he thought as the rest of the night went without a hitch of trouble, or so he wished, but when the sun reached its peak of the bright blue sky, he awoke to someone shaking him lightly and moving lips in front of his face, and he blinked confusedly at them before snapping his hazel orbs, coming face to face with a man in a black cap and blue cloths, decorated with some sort of golden piece and a black square on the man's chest.

_What the hell?!_ He gasped, hastily looking around until he noticed how large his cloths were, and how small Akiko seemed as she slept, they must've changed back when they were sleeping!

"Hey, are you okay? What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" The man asked, giving the two worried glances as another man came around, giving Genma and Akiko another lookover before kneeling over them in worry.

_Shit!_ He cursed, and brought the blond woman-er now child, closer to his small body and narrowed his eyes upon them, who the hell were they? They can't be seen! Not like this! The two men attempted to make some talk with the special jounin, but he wouldn't budge, they asked for his name, his age, and asked if Akiko was his sister, or if they were homeless.

They were stuck.

A small groan alerted the three as the blond came to, rubbing her eyes and looking around confusedly, before her deep aqua orbs widened, and she gave the brunette a look as she rose and sat beside him.

"Gen-"

"Are you kids alight?" The officer asked again, and soon some more people in the same clothes ran through the door and came toward the "children", giving them concerned glances and some whispering at each other, Genma gave Akiko a look and she shook her head slightly, looking at the police men as he gave the other officers an order, and then came up to the two leaf shinobi's, giving them a smile.

"It's alright now, we'll take you with us, then we can contact your parents." Giving the the man a nod, the other officer stood and left the roof, allowing the current man to stand and motion for them to follow, as Genma made a move, the blond kunoichi stopped him, giving him a glare and he sighed, motioned his head toward the police officer walking toward the entrance of the roof.

"We have no choice now, we returned back to this form when we were sleeping and they found us like that too, if we suddenly disappear, they'll be suspicious, and probably look for us." He mumbled, looking toward the man as he conversed to another officer, "also, if we change back to our disguise, he'll probably think were the parents of the 'missing' children, and we'll probably be in suspicion and most likely questioned."

Sighing, the blond shuffled her away up as the long haired male copied her movements, clutching his big and heavy clothes to his chest.

"Since we've been caught, we might as well have no choice.." he added dully, watching as the man came back toward them.

"What are your names?"

"Ah..um.."

_Shit, we'll need pen names for this one..oh! Perfect!_

As Genma was about to open his mouth, she beat him to it and blurted out, "Gen and Aki!"

"I see, how old are you two?" The office asked again with a warm smile, and Akiko nibbles the bottom of her lip and mumbled to the brunette softly.

"What do you want me to answer? I have no idea what age we turned to.."

"7." He spoke to the officer, ignoring the blond girl's pointed look as the man nodded at them.

"I see..then did your parents know where you were? why were you two at the roof of the office building?" He questioned again, worriedly looking down at them as Genma and Akiko blinked at him.

"We're not siblings.." she hissed, crossing her arms and glaring at him while he chuckled at her response.

"Ah? I-I see, ahaha sorry!" The man, they've come to know as Botan Atsushi, laughed in apology, but as he was about to open his mouth again, the little brunette boy interrupted with a slight grin.

"No that's wrong! We are siblings!" He added childishly, smirking at the glaring female while the officer gave another hearty laugh.

"I see, hahaha, it's just like siblings to do that to each other, I understand!" Smiling wider, Botan began to ask them the difficult question, "where are your parents?"

_Ugh..of course, we've been summoned as little kids, how are we going to-_

"We don't have any." Genma expressed, faking a sad look as the dark haired man gave them both sympathetic expression, and nodded in understanding.

"I see..so what were you two doing up there at night?"

"There was no where else, and that seemed more suitable at the time…" she whimpered, adding onto the fuel of acting while pretending to cry, making the man quickly come to her side and rub her head as she faked a tear.

"Sorry, it must've been difficult for you two huh?" He responded as the Special Jounin sent the Academy Teacher a subtle "good job" smile, the man placed a hand under his chin and pondered a bit, then smiled brightly upon the two "orphans."

"Stay here for a bit, uncle will be right back okay?" Botan patted both of their heads and left the room, leaving them alone with tea and cookies that the police officers prepared for the kids.

"How did I do?" Akiko asked excitedly, grinning at him cutely as he chuckled at her expense.

"You did pretty well, you could've had me fooled too." He smiled and she giggled, taking a chocolate cookie and nibbling onto it.

"I know~"

"Now that were considered orphans.." he started, narrowing his hazel eyes while the blond stared at him, "plus he thinks were siblings now.."

"Okay…" She drawled out, finishing the treat with a sip of her tea, "I suppose we have to keep up the facade until we can find a way back and somehow get home?"

"Maybe."

"What to you mean maybe-"

With the interruption of the door, both turned their heads to see a woman with long brown hair and wide blue eyes. Instead of the officer clothing they've been seeing the whole day, she wore a yellow turtleneck sleeveless sweater, and a long white skirt which flowed along her long legs, and she stared at them softly, warmly, almost motherly like.

"Good morning, you two must be Gen and Aki, right?"

Both nodded as the woman came closer and knelt in front of them, "you poor things~ how terrible, you must've been hungry..and scared.."

_Not really, the soldier pills we had from our mission seemed to do just fine.. _She thought, and timidly nodded at the youth, watching her patt their cheeks and standing, before giving one last look at both, and lightly stepped out of the room, before seeing her come back in with Botan, grinning at them excitedly as he smiled at the "orphans."

"It's been decided then?" She whispered ecstatically at the officer as he nodded at her, and squealed at Genma and Akiko, making both shinobi turn to each other and stare confusedly as she gushed at them both.

"Aki, Gen, you both can stay with us!" She smiled widely, her wide blue eyes sparkling like a thousand shimmering stars, while Botan put his hands on his hips as he laughed happily.

"That's right! We always wanted kids..but Ena couldn't have any, so were going to take you in."

_Wait what?!_ She screamed in her head, snapping her head toward the shoulder length male as he too had wide eyes looking at the couple in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling a bright warmth on the side of her cheek, she scrunched her brows and turned on her back with a small groan. It felt like she just closed her eyes, it was annoying, she hadn't had a good sleep in like..forever! Licking her dry lips, the blonde rubbed the side of her head and yawned, taking a good 3 minutes to stretch in her bed and wipe the sleep in her eyes.

It felt weird.

Just being a kid again made her brain squeeze and heave in this confusion.

Or maybe it was just stress?.

Patting her hands against her cheeks, she dragged herself out of her lazy cradle and began to brush her messy locks. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she slumped over in exhaustion. No matter how long she's slept, she still feels like an oversized thick piece of metal that was bent and beaten.

She just felt so dead.

In just a day or two, or maybe several, so many things have happened, plus, the underside of her arm was killing her. She still hasn't treated herself after the darn mission, well really none of them probably could. Even though Lucky told her that Toru and Ryo were not in the area, she just had a huge feeling that all her teammates ended up in the same world somewhere, and they too were most likely feeling dead and drained from the whole week. _Ugh whatever, I'll just discuss things with Genma-Senpai. For now.._ She mused, raising her right arm and bringing her glowing left hand near her armpit.

_I'll just heal myself while I have the chance._

* * *

Opening the door, she stepped out of the room with a tentative scrunch of her brows. The first thing that swept over her was the wonderful aroma of a good home cooked meal, and the luscious warm sun that spread along the wooden floor and coffee colored couch.

It had a nice friendly aesthetic to it.

It felt like home.

"Ah Aki, good morning, how are you feeling?" A warm motherly voice asked.

Turning her head, Akiko smiled softly as she padded towards the kitchen table, "I'm doing good." She answered, and dang did she feel better after checking her wounds, she needs to check Genma over once he's woken up. "That's good." Ena smiled, taking a plate filled with an egg sandwich and a side salad, "Now, eat up, today's going to be a bit busy."

While taking a huge bite of the most delicious meal she's had in a week, the chocolate colored door parallel to hers opened a crack, and out popped a lazy Special Jounin the size of a bean. Rubbing his head with a huge yawn, he shuffled his way over to the kitchen with a sleepy look in his eyes, and of course, accompanied by the little metal senbon dangling on the corner of his lips. Seriously, how does he wear that all the time? Wouldn't the taste of sour metal completely destroy his taste buds?

Taking a seat in front of Akiko, Genma- or now known as Gen by the two fostering them, ruffled his somewhat neatly brushed brown locks and mumbled a few things under his breath, before greeting Ena and Aki.

Or what Aki thought was a greeting.

"Goosh humm mrin.."

Chewing on her salad, the blonde stared him down incredulously. She's never seen him look so..so jelly like. Well actually, Genma always had a lazy and 'so done with everything and everyone' expression plastered on his smirky face, so it didn't really come as a surprise on his sluggish behavior. But this? This was just something else.

"Good morning Gen, sleep well?" Ena chirped, placing the last plate on the drying rack and wiping her hands as she turned towards the special Jounin.

All the man- er child do was nod and take a sip of water that sat on the table. Just watching him made the academy teacher want to laugh, it's like he's completely become a kid! Well physically speaking they have, but mentally, not so much. It was kinda adorable in some ways. Taking her fork and stabbing the veggies, the Yamanaka watched as a plate was placed in front of him, and as she took a small bite, she jumped at the random loud scolding that emitted of Ena.

"Hey Gen! Take that piece of metal out of your mouth, it's dangerous!"

"Uh-"

"No! Take it out this instant, metal in your mouth is bad, and look- it has such a sharp edge, you could hurt yourself!"

_Or he could hurt you.._ Akiko inwardly deadpanned as she remembered how he once deflected her kunai with one spat during training.

Sighing, Genma removed the senbon, not wanting to deal with Ena's worried scolding, and watched with dreadful eyes as his prized possession was taken from him. Though what Ena didn't know was that the milky hazel eyed man child had a whole packet of them in his pouch.

* * *

"How about this one? No, how about this?"

"Mm, I like it!"

After their morning meal and some 'bonding' over snacks, Akiko and Genma were taken to the nearby mall for some shopping. Now Aki didn't mind shopping, she liked it, it was fun. Genma on the other hand was tired and wanted a long nap after the whole infiltration mission, plus the two stressfully annoying days made him even more tired. All the man wanted was to be lazy, was that too much to ask? Yet instead he was forced to accompany the two since Ena didn't want to leave the man child by himself.

He sagged on a neat by wooden bench, trying his best not to pass out right on the spot. He was used to staying up all day and work on reports, or train all night long. Why was it so hard to just stay awake? Was it because of his body? His smaller chakra? Releasing a tired groan from his lips, he began to bite his tongue and chew on it, he needed something to bite down on. Plus, he was bored. Bringing his lazy hazel hues towards a giggling blonde Yamanaka and his foster mother yapping about some shirt made him a little sleepy. Just feeling the deep roots of fatigue wrap around him made his head bob up and down, and the moment he felt himself zone into the blurry zone and fade out, a little cold hand slapped against his arm, forcing himself to jolt awake and snap his head toward a worried Aki.

"You okay? This whole time you looked like you were about to pass out."

"Do I look okay?"

"You look like death."

Chuckling, Genma felt the corner of his lips curl into a little smirk as she giggled, and he crossed his arms. "Maybe it's time for me to head out then." Pouting with a playful glare, Aki slapped his arm again with a slight hiss, "Don't say that old man, we're done now, so you can sleep when we get back."

"I want to sleep now."

"Stop complaining!"

Smiling down onto the two children, Ena giggled to herself in amusement, it felt nice. It seemed as if she had a real family now. While her husband goes out to work, she makes breakfast for the kids and wakes them, treat them like a real mother and show them what's right or wrong.

It made her happy.

Now all that was left was to sort out schooling.

* * *

**Wheee sorry for the late response my bb's 3**

**I've been pretty busy lately, and well I kind of procrastinated with my writing haha ^^, Oh wells, welp uh, sorry if this one is short, I was kind of in a hurry. Hope you enjoyed it~ **

**Aryll 3**


End file.
